


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Better Off Without Me

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Better Off Without Me

Jim stared over the edge of the roof he and Sebastian were perched on. Sebastian was busy looking through the scope of his rifle, making minute changes in response to the breeze. Jim was just…there.

It was an old building…archaic…medieval. The limestone was smooth under his palms, smooth from who knew how many decades of rain and wind.

Below them, the dark streets of London. He could make out people walking along the streets below…

“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?” 

Jim hadn’t realized he’d spoken the words until he felt Sebastian’s eyes on him. The sniper always did have a very corporeal stare. 

Jim continued to look over the edge of the roof, perhaps leaning a little father than was strictly necessary. But it was almost too tempting…like there was little voice whispering right into his ear…begging him to jump.

_“Jim.”_

The low, gravely, tone was tense. Jim stopped, leaning precariously, and observing Sebastian from the corner of his eyes.

Though the sniper was lying prone on the limestone, the rifle perched in his hands like a delicate bird, Jim could easily see the tension in the man’s body. Sebastian was staring right at him. Not blinking. He was poised.

Jim felt his lips curl into a slow, sad, smile. A wicked smile. The smile of a man who contemplated his own death on a regular basis. 

“It would be. It’s alright, Seb…I know the would would be better off without me.” He made no attempt to move from his position. “One less madman…right? That’s what they’d say…one less madman.”

Jim inched a little further forward, feeling the terrifying wobble. The point where balance begins to tip…

“Two.” 

The word stopped his forward tilt.

His eyes turned.

Sebastian was still prone on the roof, eyes still piercing into Jim’s soul.

“Two less…madmen.” Sebastian’s lips barely seemed to move when he spoke those soft words.

Jim just stared…waited…then eased back from the ledge. The spell seemingly broken, the voice suddenly gone from his mind. He paused as he watched the sniper turn his eyes back to the length of his rifle. 

“You wouldn’t have followed.”

“Would have.” 

The crack of the shot drowned out Jim’s next words, not noticing the relieved posture of his sniper, too busy shouting about his sentimental idiocy…


End file.
